The expanding mobile workforce is creating demand for enterprise-connectable mobile devices (smartphones, tablets, etc.) and application mobilization to enable workforce productivity in the field. Application mobilization is a general process that converts non-mobile software applications (for example, enterprise software running on a desktop computer or server) to mobile applications that can be accessible on a mobile devices. Existing techniques to mobilize enterprise applications for use on a smartphone, for example, can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming.